Cara a cara
by De mundo en mundo
Summary: No está en su mejor momento, en el camino se topará con mil y una cosas que no se esperaba e incluso su carácter será puesto a prueba, por ejemplo Viktor quien más que un rival se convierte en un fallo en sus convicciones, pero Yuri katsuki no se detendrá hasta lograr su sueño "Ser el campeón"
1. La decisión

_Hey! ¿Qué tal? les presento es esta historia, que si bien es apreciada pienso hacer muchos cambios. Este primer capítulo abre las puertas a un mundo lleno de romance, compañerismo, voluntad y, mi favorita, rivalidad. Espero trasmitirles mi pasión al escribir y que con un poco de tiempo vean a lo que me refiero. De antemano agradezco, sinceramente, que clicaras mi trabajo._

 _P.D el nuevo entrenador de Yuri es un buen tipo, será de gran ayuda en un futuro._

 **La decisión**

 **N** o lo entiendo... ¿Cómo fallé? ¿Por qué lo hago aún? Dedico mis días al entrenamiento, sin excepción, sin descansos. Para ser perfecto no hay excusas...pero...sigo cayendo...Los demás patinadores y, si soy más específico aún, Viktor, presentan programas dignos de respeto, admiración e incluso deseo. Jamás he sido capaz de siquiera soñar con algo así. Sin embargo esta vez...de verdad lo deseaba...por eso duele tanto...arruiné mi última oportunidad, mamá y papá me lo advirtieron.

\- Vamos Yuri- la dulce voz de Yuko me trae de vuelta- el Grand Prix debe continuar- sé que debo salir da la pista. El frio me envuelve como despedida, no siempre se gana...aun así...nunca he llegado lejos. Listo para entrar esta Yuri, el verdadero patinador, he notado lo intenso en su carácter, odia perder el tiempo, ser interrumpido. Su mirada prende llamas y, justo ahora, soy la leña. Al otro lado, más que hablar busca formas de ayudarme, Viktor. Él es todo lo contrario a su compañero, ojos azules capaces de paralizar a su objetivo. Si no viera la desilusión en su rostro seria agradable imaginar que es él quien me cubre.

 _¡OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡SOLO DENME UNA MÁS! ¡SOY BUENO, SOY UN BUEN PATINADOR, ESTA ES MI VIDA!_

-Sí, lo siento - aquí...

 **Ser bueno no es nada.**

 **L** os vestidores son el peor lugar para un perdedor, aquí el final es inminente. Cada error, cada cuadro de la escena se repiten en cámara lenta. Realmente apesta. Es cuando uno más piensa. Debí terminar la universidad, ahora tendría un trabajo estable o, bueno, probablemente también lo echaría a perder. No quiero ni pensar en la cháchara de mi familia. Después de tantas peleas regresar a casa es mi peor panorama, tendré que empezar a trabajar y si tengo suerte querrán ayudarme con alguna carrera. ¡Bien! abrocho mis cintas y guardo los patines, acomodo mi camisa y doblo mi traje. Cierro la maleta.

Yuko está fuera esperándome al lado del taxi, luce deprimida pero hace el esfuerzo de sonreír. Solo ella sabe lo que siento, nos conocemos mejor que nadie, mirándome a los ojos. Viajó tan lejos para ayudarme. Quizá debería decir algo...

\- ¡Hey!- empiezo y me detengo ¿Qué puedo decir?

-Yuri, no importa lo que pase- hay fuerza en su mirada- yo...yo siempre te voy a apoyar- desde que se convirtió en mamá tiene la capacidad de verse tan convincente frente a todos.

\- Gracias- respondo con mi mejor sonrisa- _tomemos el maldito avión._

 **H** a pasado tiempo. Retomé la carrera en Derecho como prometí, a mi sorpresa me va mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos parecen haber olvidado cuanto que me gusta el patinaje, todos menos los Nishigōri...claro que no los visito tanto. Esta mal -lo sé- pero verlos hace que me arda el pecho y me siento imbécil. Hay algunas chicas, todas muy agradables, sin embargo siento que no debo. Una parte de mí no deja de pensar en la pista, un capítulo que aún no ha se cerrado y que ruega mantenerse abierto.

Hoy, en la cena, el ambiente es denso. Parece que Mari tuvo una discusión con papá y lamentablemente mamá acabó en medio. Poniéndolo en situación Mari sostiene el detonador y justo en el centro está la bomba ¿a quién afecta?

-Te vi el otro día- se hace el silencio.-No sé de qué hablas- miento. Genial.

-¿Piensas negarlo?-resopla- de verdad no tienes remedio- ahora nos miramos- dime que no eres tú.

En la pantalla de su celular baila con pasión, en el lago congelado, un Yuri al que no le importa nada, el mundo se detiene para que todos lo observen. Ese día cedí a mis deseos y tomé los patines. Quería volver al Ice Castle Hasetsu, Takeshi hubiera estado encantado mas no tenía cara para pedirlo. Aunque fue perfecto conectar de esa manera con el entorno. Distinguí los colores del atardecer con un deleite olvidado, olores tan frescos llenando mis pulmones y el premio mayor se lo llevaba el aire. Mis saltos causaban un choque de euforia y mi piel gritaba por tal placer.

\- ¡¿Y de qué sirve?!- mis manos tiemblan impotentes- me graduare en dos meses. No voy a desperdiciar estos 4 años.

\- DEJA A TU HERM...

\- En 30 minutos- lo corta- pasarán entrevistas en vivo con los ganadores de este Grand Prix.

-NI SE TE OCURRA- bufa papá desde su lugar- YURI KATSUKI, REGRESA- necesito verlas.

 **U** na joven de cabellos rojos entrevista a los grandes campeones: Giacometti, Seung Gil Lee y Victor Nikiforov. Todos miran con orgullo la cámara exhibiendo sus medallas.

\- Víctor, es tu cuarto año campeón- breve pausa- dime ¿qué se siente estar en la mira de tan talentosos competidores? - Chris se retuerce de celos.

\- Miedo- ríe Viktor- como dices todos vienen a por mí. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

\- No te creas tanto Nikiforov -amenaza Chris- esta vez estuve cerca.

\- Lee, es tu primer premiación- cambia de tema - ¿algunas palabras?

\- Todo fue gracias al esfuerzo...no pensaba que llegaría tan lejos... Pero no pienso salir- ese tipo siempre tan corto.

-Chicos, ¿qué opinan?

-Todo aquel que se lo propone es un posible riesgo. Sin lugar a dudas cada competencia nos topamos con rivales diferentes, quiero decir, nadie regresa siendo el mismo-la estrella medita un poco-Bajar la guardia es renunciar.

-Odio decirlo-agrega el teñido- pero te secundo. Nada es fácil pero como digo a mis fans- muestra sus esculpidos abdominales...debo admitir que no están mal- nada es imposible- por su cara deduzco que Viktor y Lee vieron lo trillado de la frase.

-Seguro tus fans lo tienen en cuenta-comenta la embobada entrevistadora-directo de los tres mejores de este año, pongan atención -finaliza la chica-gracias por su tiempo, muchachos.

Una bofetada, sí, es la mejor forma de describirlo. Son entrevistas cortas antes del gran final, pero aun así sus palabras caen como espadas en los simples mortales. Bajé la guardia y me derribaron pero tampoco soy el mismo...he cambiado... 12 meses...menos... Es posible que fracase pero si me quedo ni siquiera puedo luchar. Viktor, si piensas que solo otro tu podría quitarte la corona, recordando su mensaje implícito, estas muy equivocado.

Entonces, antes de lanzarme a la horca, debo encontrar a un buen entrenador. Y creo saber dónde. Phichit- un viejo compañero- me dijo que el entrenador perfecto para mí era el estadounidense Nathan World- sí, un nombre curioso- y, afortunadamente para mí, pasa por una mala racha. Resulta que se quedó sin competidores por su alto grado de exigencia y no tiene dinero infinito... ¡JA! el burro hablando de orejas...ok, eso es lo de menos, si quiero enfrentarme al gran Viktor unos cuantos turnos extra dan lo mismo. Ahora viene la parte difícil, decirlo. Durante años he intentado adaptarme a los perfiles de la familia, seguir la corriente y a pesar de eso es imposible olvidar. Los días anteriores a las entrevistas no eran malos, hubo estabilidad en mi vida e incluso el clima parecía relajado pero empezó a tambalearse.


	2. El maestro

_Hey! ¿Qué tal? ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el primer capitulo y ciertamente lamento el atraso._

 _Bueno sin mas alboroto les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten!_

 **El maestro**

 **N** athan es un hombre difícil de localizar, tardé dos semanas en dar con su número. Desde entonces he marcado con Regularidad pero sin obtener respuesta, incluso se me cruzó por la mente buscar a alguien más...claro, si tuviera dinero. Bueno, bueno, no hay que bajar los ánimos, seguramente contestará. La tarde se baña en alegría, un bonito y cálido clima para correr o lo que sea, todo le viene bien. Camino por las calles un buen rato respirando el agradable aroma que despiden los restaurantes. No ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que hablé con mi padre, extraño compartir con él mis tardes, planear ideas para mejorar el negocio y sin lugar a dudas su loco humor. Ahora que lo pienso no entiendo por qué se pone tan mal si terminaré la carrera, trabajaré para pagar el entrenamiento- que resulta ser agotador- y, lo más importante, me hace feliz, ¿no debería estarlo también? Bloqueo rápido el rumbo de mi mente y me dedico a caminar sin más o, al menos, trato. En las entrevistas, la forma en que lo dijo Viktor. Sentí que me hablaba. Es imposible que luego de tanto tiempo recuerde a alguien tan poco destacable y aun así, de todos, sería el último, sin embargo fue diferente. ¡Llamaré al sr Nathan! Ya no puede esperar, solo así podré superarlo.

-Demonios...- una voz grave responde- ¿quién eres? ¿Cuantas veces más planeas llamarme?

-Esto... Bueno...yo- ¡no me lo creo, contestó!-mi nombre es Yuri katsuki, usted debe ser el sr Nathan ¿me equivoco?

-No, él habla-pasa a estar intrigado- ¿que necesitas?

-Vera, soy patinador. Justo ahora no tengo entrenador y me preguntaba...

-¿Si estoy disponible?- completa - mmm pues sí lo estoy...bastante. Me encantaría negociar contigo Yuri pero ahora voy de salida. Lamento no haber tomado tu llamada antes y dejarte de esta forma tan apresurada ¿te parece recibir mi llamada esta noche?

-¿ha? Claro, claro- ¿aceptó? ¿Así de fácil?

\- Excelente te llamo luego- supongo que esta algo desesperado...una lástima.

Esa noche acordamos los términos de nuestro contrato. Debo agradecer lo accesible que fue en cuanto al pago "Aceptaré alimento y hospedaje, únicamente si me das a cambio tu total esfuerzo. De verdad, si noto que bajas el ritmo se terminó ¿entendido?" no estoy en contra del entrenamiento duro así que fue genial y me vino perfecto. Sonó más animado cuando me ofrecí a pagar el vuelo, así que alrededor de 5 días conoceré a mi entrenador.

 **U** na semana entera de nerviosismo. Por un lado no pude decirle a Yuko lo que estaba pasando pero aun así creo que ya lo sabia y por el otro la inminente llegada de mi entrenador Nathan. Busqué más y encontré algunas fotografías. Alto, cálculo que alrededor de 1.80, cabello castaño, una barba bien arreglada y una agradable expresión seria. Nada intimidante.

Los altavoces anunciaron lo que tanto me preocupaba. Un gigante de acero descendido hasta detenerse en la pista y, como si de un interruptor hablara, la gente comenzó a buscar. Solo segundos me separan de la mejor decisión que he tomado luego de 5 años. Tras algunos empujones levanto mi cartel improvisado Nathan World en letras grandes. Lo distingo de inmediato y él a mí. Se acerca a grandes pasos sin problema alguno, las personas simplemente ceden su paso al maestro.

\- Nathan world- .es un poco mayor ahora- puedes llamarme Nat- estrecha mi mano. Es fuerte, su apretón en es firme y sin titubeos.

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Yuri- .es un tipo grande y seguro, no imaginaba que su presencia fuera tan notable.

-Bien Yuri, fue un largo vuelo ¿Qué te parece si me muestras mi lugar?- ríe- soy pésimo en los viajes, por más que lo intento no puedo dormir.

-Claro, vamos.

La primera vez que hablé con Nathan fue también la primera vez que le hable a papá. Creo que lo prejuzgué cruelmente. Me explicó lo mucho que sufría cuando la pasaba mal, dijo que para él era el mejor patinador del mundo pero que lamentablemente no era parte del jurado. Después de eso estuvo dispuesto a cooperar un poco en mis sueños, lo que significa que Nathan será bienvenido.

 **S** on alrededor de las 2:00am así que fuera las luces son puntillos a la distancia y apenas se escucha el silencio. Pedimos al taxi dejarnos unas cuadras antes, luego de un vuelo tan largo estirar las piernas es necesario. Seguimos así un rato más, cada uno maravillado por lo insignificante. La oscuridad nos cubre en un manto calmo, supongo ella misma siente el cambio inminente, y el viento roza delicadamente nuestros cuerpos, preparándonos.

-El cielo decidió bajar a darnos los buenos días- murmuro.

-Pensaba lo mismo pero tampoco se me dan bien las palabras, la vista es hermosa. ¿Qué harán despiertos a esta hora?- sonríe de medio lado. Detecto un toque de picardía. Nos llevaremos bien, me alegro.

-Tantas posibilidades- le sigo el juego y vuelve a reír un poco. Un hombre maduro con alma joven podría definirlo.

-En tres horas saldremos a correr por la ciudad, vamos a trabajar la resistencia. Es primordial.

-¡Eh¡- intento protestar.

-Total esfuerzo, no olvides- termina.

En casa todos se presentaron y portaron muy entusiastas, papá fue quien nos recibió al tocar la puerta. Una primera impresión muy buena. Nathan se marchó veloz a la cama, no sin antes advertirme que estuviera listo para las 5:00am, sin excusas ni berrinches. No se exactamente en qué me estoy metiendo, tampoco me importa. Solo así consigo que mi mundo se estremezca con tal fuerza, entonces vale el riesgo.

Si perder la cabeza es un delito…

…merezco cadena perpetua.


	3. Primer encuentro

_Hey, qué tal? siento que cada vez entramos más en calor._

 _Les dejo la interesante continuación de la historia, ¡que la disfruten!_

 **Primer encuentro**

 **E** s raro como sin darte cuenta te transformas en alguien más. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí, hace tres meses vi por el canal de deportes unas breves entrevistas. Claro que mi intención al verlas no era precisamente acabar bañado en sudor todos los días, ni despertar a las 5 para correr – porque a Nat le pareció divertido- 5 kilómetros. Gracias al cielo Yuko y su familia mantienen su emoción cada vez que les muestro mis avances, imagino que se debe al fuerte lazo que nos une y de verdad me hace feliz que se sientan orgullosos. Llevo puesta una licra y por encima un short, últimamente se convirtió en mi atuendo característico para empezar la rutina. Hace fresco esta mañana, mi cara esta helada a pesar de llevar bufanda y seguro mi nariz parece manzana. Nat ya está listo para empezar a correr, no soy el único que ha cambiado desde nuestro encuentro, ambos lucimos agiles y esbeltos gracias a las rutinas del mal que impone mi increíble dictador del patinaje. Ahora entiendo por qué muchos renuncian, seguirle el paso es una tarea casi imposible y de lo contrario resulta agotador. Por lo regular no hablamos mientras recorremos las calles pero esta vez Nat se detiene en la plaza.

-Yuri, he estado pensado- medita un poco- bien, he pensado mucho en ti – agrega aún confundido- no encontraba el momento pero creo que ahora no solo es el momento, sino el lugar adecuado…

-De verdad te estas desviando- rio.

-No todos tenemos el don del habla- sonríe- ok, aquí va. Te recuerdo, de las competencias.

-¿A mí?- pregunto estupefacto.

-Fuerza, pasión, determinación, coraje y muchas cosas más que podría agregar. Pero no fue suficiente- no entiendo bien lo que dice- quien te entrenaba en el pasado dejo ir un talento impresionante. No fui el único que lo notó, te lo aseguro. Probablemente muchos de los competidores se aliviaron con tu retiro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- capto orgullo en su mirada y de pronto comienzo a sentirlo.

-Hay un especie de campamento, aunque creo que no se definirlo bien. La cosa es que se reúnen patinadores de todo el mundo para mejorar su técnica. Ya ves que del ver se aprende y esas cosas.

-Nat…- ¿será lo que creo?

-Te inscribí- muestra una enorme sonrisa, tan grande que probablemente se le desencaje la mandíbula.

-Pero, pero ¿Qué pasa con el dinero?- no importa el dinero, estoy demasiado entusiasmado.

-No sé por qué todos piensan que me va mal. Hubiera sido tonto fiarme de solo una cosa ¿no crees?- sin pensarlo le doy un abrazo.

\- Gracias- siento el calor de mis lágrimas deslizarse en las mejillas.

Corremos más rápido de lo que solemos hacer, el mundo es solo nuestro, todo parece vernos con admiración. Una sensación de grandeza circula en mis venas y no dejaré que se esfume de nuevo. Por fin acaricio la idea de patinar con mis ídolos, haré que vean mi pasión por la pista. El regreso es nuestro sello, si Nat tomó la decisión de invertir en esta enorme oportunidad de verdad vio algo en mí y estoy convencido de que lo explotara.

 **L** a noticia fue tomada mejor de lo que esperaba, obviamente ya sabían los planes de mi maniático entrenador pero su actuación no estuvo nada mal. Mi inglés no es malo, en una escala del 1 al 10 creo que mínimo rasguño el 7 y, puesto que el campamento/curso está a la vuelta de la esquina, muero de nervios. Literalmente. Hace dos días casi me auto degollé cuando caí sobre mis patines, me tomé dos laxantes pensando que eran pastillitas de dulce – exacto…nada en común una con la otra- y me estampé con la puerta de la despensa mientras sacaba curitas para la herida que me hice con un tenedor. UN TENEDOR. En fin, logré sobrepasar todas las pruebas que se me cruzaron para poder tomar este vuelo. El primer día del campamento/curso se da una plática de bienvenida y se designan las habitaciones que compartiremos, los entrenadores se hospedan en un hotel especial así que mandé un menaje a Phichit para vernos en la entrada.

-LA CEREMONIA DE APERTURA ESTA POR COMENZAR- anuncia una dulce voz en el micrófono, se me antoja que la chica está más nerviosa en estos momentos puesto que a pesar de la calma en su voz no deja de menearse de un lado a otro

 _+Phi, ¿Dónde estás?- enviar.+_

 _+El trafico esta de muerte- escribiendo…- pero ya estoy cerca+_

-FAVOR DE TOMAR ACIENTO- genial, ella recupera las riendas y yo pierdo los cabellos.

 _+Te aparté lugar pero apresúrate- enviar.+_

Pongo mi maleta en la silla de al lado y empieza mi debate existencial sobre apartar o no apartar el lugar…no estoy acostumbrado.

 _+listo, estoy en la tercera fila- visto.+_

Es entonces, cuando me llega la notificación _PhiChiT ha compartido una nueva fotografía_ nada bueno se me pasa por la mente. En la imagen Phichit finge secarse el sudor con un gesto dramático a la vez que el taxista sonríe a la cámara imitando a todo un héroe #justoatiempo #llegando #emocionado.

 _+De verdad?- mandar captura de pantalla.+_

 _+Yurii, no sabía cómo decírtelo!+_

-HOY, NOS REUNIMOS PARA DAR COMIENZO AL TAN ESPERADO…

Una persona se detiene a mi lado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- sé exactamente quien es sin siquiera voltear.

-Claro- me atrevo a mirarlo.

Cabello plateado en perfecta armonía con la piel blanca, los profundos ojos azules agregaban una intensidad peligrosa a su gesto y sin embargo quedaba neutralizados por su cálida sonrisa. Viktor Nikiforov. 

**E** ra predecible el resto de la bienvenida…o eso pensaba hasta que me di cuenta que no me quitaba la vista de encima, ahí fue donde todo se complicó. Creo que conforme pasaba cada minuto mi cara variaba en tonalidades de rojo y Don perfecto más se concentraba. Solo lo miraba de reojo mientras mantenía un fingido interés en lo que fuera que anunciara la chica. Ok, esto no puede seguir así, inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y de verdad pongo atención.

-Si sigues así, acabaras comprando nuevos lentes- demonios, nunca dejé de verlo.

-Trato de ser respetuoso y no incomodar a las personas- me giro- tal vez deberías tomarle el truco.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejas de verme? – se burla.

-Tú eres quien no ha parado de hacerlo- enarco una ceja.

-Claro que no.

-¿Me equivoco?- le reto.

-Sí, hay una fina diferencia entre ver y admirar- ¿A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO? Parece divertirse pero sospecho que no es de ese tipo.

-No te culpo- yo también se jugar.

Me quedo callado y afortunadamente se gira al escenario. Siento el cuerpo pesado y el corazón latiendo al 100%, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿Admirar? ¿Por qué Phi tuvo que dejarme inconscientemente para vivir esta situación? ¿Su taxista manejara demasiado lento?

-LAS HABITACIONES SERÀN REPARTIDAS DE DOS EN DOS- ahora habla un hombre en lugar de la chica temblorosa de antes - QUEREMOS QUE DISFRUTEN LO ANTES POSIBLE ASI QUE LO HAREMOS RAPIDO. EL PRIMERO DE LA FILA MIRE A SU DERECHA PARA ARMAR LA PAREJA Y ASI SUSESIVAMENTE PARA REPARTIRNOS- nonononononononononononononononoooooooo, a mi derecha está el número seis y sentado esta Viktor. Cierro los ojos esperando que mágicamente Phichit aparezca sentado a mi lado pero en su lugar me encuentro frente a los ojos de hielo del talentoso ruso –PASENLA BIEN.

-Katsuki, será un placer ser tu compañero- sabe mi nombre.

-Ya veremos- sonrío.

A grandes pasos se acerca el cambio….

…le abriré la puerta.


	4. Agridulce

_Hey, qué tal? estoy muy contenta de traerles este cuarto capítulo,_

 _espero les guste y lo disfruten un montón! Nos vemos :D_

 **Agridulce**

 **E** l ambiente se me antoja exquisito…sí, todos van y vienen apurados para alcanzar su tiempo en la pista, toneladas de deseo se filtran entre las miradas y básicamente es hipnotizable. Hoy luego de compartir dos noches mi habitación con Viktor por fin compartiremos nuestros bailes. Esperé a muerte este momento, ver en acción a tal personaje me dejará un montón de enseñanzas y podría conocerlo mejor dado que entre nosotros se colocó una extraña corriente que me tiene fuera de mis casillas.

Solo te arrepientes de una noche de desvelo al día siguiente, cuando tu mente pide a gritos una almohada y las cobijas simulan el abrazo de amor deseado. Sin embargo, y pese a que realmente necesito dormir, arrastro mis pies por el pasillo hasta el comedor donde Phi y Yurio me esperan. Ambos lucen radiantes y descansados a diferencia de mí que justo ahora me siento toda una momia.

-woo un mapache!- se burla Phi cuando me acomodo a su lado.

-JA pero que gracioso- respondo amargo y le doy un sorbo a mi café.

-TAMBIEN HABLA!- dice entre bocados Yurio, que desde ayer tuve el placer de conocer en persona.

-Tuve una noche increíble- les lanzo trocitos de pan- ustedes no saben de eso.

-A no pero lo imaginamos- se sincronizan para mover las cejas de forma acusadora.

-Ok OK, suficiente. ¿Con quién entrenaran hoy?- pregunto.

-Tuvimos suerte y entrenaremos con Nathan- me miran entusiasmados.

-Que la fuerza los ampare, mañana no podrán moverse- sonrío ante la idea. Yo iré con el entrenador de Viktor hoy, tengo entendido que es de cuidado. A unas cuantas mesas distingo a mi compañero, está tomando en total calma un enorme vaso con malteada de fresa en compañía de Chris y JJ, dos patinadores con lo que he podido competir y mantengo una relación amistosa, a cada lado. Más rápido de lo que pensaba nuestras miradas se cruzan, esa conexión enciende la chispa que mi parte racional tanto evita y mi estómago da un vuelco… _control Yuri ¿Qué te pasa?..._ desvío con disimulo la mirada y me sumerjo en la discusión sobre el mejor pan de elote que se libra en la mesa, aunque casi no pongo atención. 

**F** uimos los últimos en tomar turno de la pista así que nuestro horario es de 6:00 a 8:00 de la tarde. No volví a toparme con Viktor en todo el día desde el almuerzo, cosa rara por que regularmente nos encontramos en todos lados. Camino a paso lento por la acera, endulzo mis ojos con las cálidas tonalidades de naranja que el cielo me ofrece, pienso en las cosas que he hecho en los últimos meses y me alegro al darme cuenta lo cerca que estuve de perderlo. Sigo mirando todo y a la vez nada, llegan suaves susurros de adultos apurados, risas de algunos cuantos niños que dejan un sabor agridulce en mi memoria así que me permito volver al pasado.

Tenía 6 años la primera vez que vi el patinaje artístico. Muchos de mi edad enloquecían por los deportes más llamativos pero yo me enamoré de la belleza sobre el hielo. Rogué a mis padres por un par de patines y gracias a eso empecé a ir a clases con mi ahora mejor amiga, Yuko. Nunca imaginé que se volvería algo tan indispensable en mi vida pero sin duda fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. A pesar de los resultados, el simple hecho de patinar, sentir los nervios en todo el cuerpo antes de presentarme, respirar a bocanadas por el cansancio y recibir los aplausos de un público envelado me llena por completo. 

**N** ada más entro me topo con una hermosa música en el viento. Faltan cerca de 20min para que empiece mi clase y me decido por buscar el sonido. Me muevo con rapidez por los pasillos, cargado de intriga por llegar al bailarín solitario. De cierto modo ya lo sabía y en cierta forma era inevitable no ver a la actual estrella en el centro. Tiene los ojos cerrados en un tono relajado así que aprovecho para ocultarme, si llegara a verme lo más probable es que se perdiera el momento y realmente quiero verlo. Suena otra canción y Viktor entra en acción. Su cuerpo se mueve acompasado con la música, hace gestos delicados con los brazos y mantiene bien firmes sus piernas, noto la media sonrisa cuando da pequeñas vueltas a lo largo. Con forme avanza la canción va adquiriendo un ritmo peligroso pero sé de antemano que no representa un problema. El anterior rostro calmo se transforma en uno lleno de decisión, toma el control y realiza increíbles secuencias con precisión… es innegable que todo movimiento ha sido preparado hasta la locura y aún si parece hacerlos con naturalidad. Está a punto de terminar el constante brillo de su baile, todo es precioso incluso con el cansancio que rebela el sudor de su espalda. A mi mente llegan destellos del cielo naranja que vi de camino, los susurros cálidos y el sabor agridulce revuelan con mayor intensidad. Finamente termina y lo culmina con una fresca pose apaciguando el subir y bajar de su pecho, confiado de estar solo se queda de piedra cuando me ve. No me importa cuando Salí de mi escondite, quería presenciar por completo su interpretación.

-Eso fue…estuviste increíble- digo a falta de más.

-he, Yuri…gracias-responde un poco cohibido- no sabía que estabas aquí.

-No quería detenerte, por eso no dije nada- a pesar de los intentos mis ojos se quedan en él.

-¿De verdad te gustó?- sonríe.

-SI! Debió costarte mucho conseguirlo- respondo sinceramente- por eso…

-¿Qué pasa?- está frente a mí en segundos.

-Quiero vencerte- parece confundido- yo quiero dejar sin palabras a quien me vea, quiero abrumar su corazón con tantas emociones y dejarlos con ganas de más. Tú lo consigues en magnitudes catastróficas Viktor.

-No necesitas patinar para lograrlo- levanta suavemente mi barbilla para mírame directamente- Yuri Katsuki, lo tienes todo- tiene las mejillas ruborizadas.

A esta distancia…mi corazón se descarrila, la sangre se reúne en mi cara y me impregno del calor que desborda Viktor. Ambos estamos inmersos en un lenguaje no hablado, debatiéndonos sobre qué acción hacer a continuación, demasiado temerosos de fracturar lA naciente conexión. Caigo de espaldas y Viktor se queda quieto por un momento antes de ayudarme a ponerme en pie. La puerta se cierra a mi espalda y entra Yakov Feltsman con cara de fastidio, el hombre me mira y después a Viktor.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, pensé que tendría que esperarte Katsuki pero al parecer eres igual de apresurado que mi pupilo- le da unas palmaditas en el hombro- entonces, sin más preámbulos comencemos con el calentamiento. Yuri, Viktor me dijo que tienes problemas con los saltos así que te ayudaré con eso- lo miro desconcertado- pasen.

Apenas un murmullo, tal vez sin intención de ser escuchado, lo atrapo.

-Yo también te vi… 

Una vez me advirtieron…

…pero me gusta arriesgarme.


	5. Un sabio sin barba

Ey! hola, lamento la tardanza pero varias cosas retrasaron la publicación de este capítulo,

tal vez vengan más periodos como este ya que justo ahora me encuentro en un punto de transición muy grande.

Aun así me esforzare por seguir la historia, !Que la disfruten!

Un sabio sin barba

Quisiera decir que nada cambió desde nuestro pequeño momento pero entonces mentiría rotundamente. Claro no soy el único en darse cuenta pues la intensa estrella empezó a sentarse en mi mesa, bueno no solo él, JJ y Chris se unieron a nuestras platicas casuales. Es divertido tener una compañía tan alegre, despreocupada y descarrilada por las mañanas.

-Yuri ¿te vas?- chilla Phi cuando me levanto.

-Sí, quede con Nat para ir a correr-respondo sonriente.

-Con ese desayuno no vas a conseguir nada- comenta Viktor preocupado a la vez que me ofrece su pan glaseado- ten, necesitas algo que te de energía.

-Viktor, no, es tuyo- digo apurado- estoy bien, de verdad.

-Tsssssss- niega Chris con la cabeza- es de mala educación rechazar un pan tan rico- finaliza exhibiendo una sonrisa pícara a la que Viktor responde sonriendo también.

-De acuerdo- sedo y roso su mano cuando tomo el dichoso pan- gracias, nos vemos luego chicos. Viktor no llegues tarde hoy.

-¿yo? Yo nunca me atraso.

Espero a la orilla de un hermoso camino entre los árboles, la temporada ofrece demenciales combinaciones de colores entre la flora. Esta mañana me decidí por un estilo fresco- que es mi favorito- así que me puse un short negro a medio muslo y reforcé por debajo con una licra gris, también una camisa sin mangas azul cielo, tenis blancos- sin nada en especial- y una gorra con la frase "Just like me" que compré en el aeropuerto. Empiezo dando pequeños saltitos de una pierna a otra, paso a una serie de cardio para activar las articulaciones y estiro los músculos justo a tiempo para el grito a mi espalda.

-Ey lamento la tardanza, ayer tuvimos una pequeña reunión de entrenadores que no me dejó bien librado.

-Lo noto pero no te preocupes.

Ninguno agrega más para iniciar la carrera. Ambos tomamos velocidad a cada paso, siento como el ritmo de mi corazón se acelera disfrutando el movimiento en mí pecho, Nat tiene gotitas de sudor deslizándose por su cuello, imagino el camino que han de dejar en mí hasta empapar la camisa. Recuerdo la espalda de Viktor cunado lo encontré en la pista, la tela mojada se untaba en su piel revelando el resultado de tanto entrenamiento. Aceleramos en el último tramo, llevamos casi una hora y el ardor en las piernas es muy notorio, sin embargo no nos detenemos, al contrario nace una apuesta no verbal en la que solo el que regrese al auto es el ganador.

Aminoramos la marcha antes de estrellarnos contra el pequeño carro rojo que rentó Nat, casi merece una burla que un hombre tan grande y serio use ese chícharo con pinta de auto pero opto por ahorrarme el comentario. Bromeamos un rato sobre los entrenamientos separados de la última semana- claro omitiendo el pequeño detalle de Viktor destrozando mi cordura- en si ha ido bien hasta ayer que trabajo con Chris, obviamente imagino como fue. Cuando era más joven tuve la suerte de competir con él en varias ocasiones, es divertido y atrevido así que a mí me agrado desde entonces, pero para el resto de los vivientes o personas que no lo conocen resulta agobiante tenerlo al lado.

-¡Vamos Yuri!- resopla- casi parece que el tipo se va a desnudar por cualquier cosa.

-Sí-rio- puede llegar a sentir de más la música- recuerdo las caras en cada pose- pero ¿no lo vuelve eso un ejemplo? Digo, no se apena en lo absoluto.

-Bien, en eso tienes razón. La cosa es, exactamente, ¡LA COSA!- reviento en carcajadas- ¿Qué? Es la verdad- se mofa.

-jajajaja entonces ¿a ti te molesta "la cosa" de Chris?- sigo riendo- no vaya a dejar un gran desastre- siento un dolor fuerte en las costillas a causa de los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo.

-Al fin regresas- dice sincero.

-¿Eh?- detengo el maniático ataque en el que estaba- ¿a qué te refieres?

-No te conozco de toda la vida pero afortunadamente llevamos 6 meses trabajando codo a codo a diario- razona sus palabras- como tu entrenador distingo algunos detalles…tu postura por ejemplo esta tensa y tu cara un tanto seria- mira directo mis ojos en la siguiente parte- como tu amigo noto que no bromeas como lo haces con regularidad y que tu torpeza es ahora más grande, a parte me preocupa toda tu cara porque sé que algo te molesta y sin embargo no me lo has contado… no me lo tienes que contar, claro, pero tal vez sería bueno que te desahogaras.

-uff- suelto- parece que no eres tan malo con las palabras.

-A mi edad tengo algo de experiencia.

-ok…creo…bueno estoy…estoy confundido- dejo caer los brazos.

-¿Sobre?

-No sé cómo decirlo- de verdad no sé como hacerlo- hace mucho- empiezo al ver que Nat espera paciente que continúe- vi en la pista a cierta persona, era apenas un niño, y desde ese momento soñé con poder patinar donde él patinaba. Conforme pasó el tiempo ambos crecimos en muchos aspectos, admito cada vez que le veía mi admiración era mayor. Ahora estamos algo cerca y han pasado unas cuantas cosas- _Hay una fina diferencia entre ver y admirar_ \- que hacen que mi corazón se acelere cuando las recuerdo- _También te vi_ \- jamás me había pasado algo similar y en cierto sentido creo que no soy solo yo- _quiero dejarlo sin aliento_ \- pero no creo que sea factible- _quiero vencerlo._

-Ya veo, realmente te gusta esta persona- me vuelvo a verlo rápidamente-ya pasé por eso chico…no soy el mejor ejemplo- mira sus manos un momento- pero ese tipo de cosas solo las vives una vez.

-Quizá en otro momento.

-Quizá no lo vuelvas a ver- parece triste- por eso no deberías dejarlo ir. No es malo, Yuri.

-Es que no estoy seguro – miro mis manos también.

\- Entonces se consiente de lo que representa- se calla un poco- puede que alguien más lo este.

Esta tarde no miro ni disfruto de la acuarela que es el cielo, tampoco gozo del canto furioso de las calles ni mucho menos distingo el sazón del aire a mi alrededor, sino , que todo yo se enfoca en una sola cosa que es todo y más a la vez.

Empecé a seguirle los pasos…

Y aprendí a correr…


	6. El único distraido

_Hey! qué tal?... Siento estar tan retrasada con los capítulos, estoy en este momento de transición tan conocido para el joven estudiante que no tengo cabeza para màs. Trate de escribir el capitulo varias veces pero la verdad no acababa de gustarme, así que decidí esperar hasta poder entregar algo con lo que me sintiera contenta. También quiero agradecer que después de todo le des una oportunidad a este nuevo capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutes!_

 _***"Say you love me" de Jessie Ware es la canción que escucha Yuri***_

 **El único distraído**

Dicen que cada uno ve lo que quiere ver, una frase dura para quienes creen vivir. Estoy de acuerdo con ella, hasta hace poco- dos días- pensaba que mi corazón jamás había anhelado a nadie y sin embargo llevo toda una vida entregado a una sola persona. Lamentablemente quitarse la venda es aceptar una mentira y con ello llega la dura lucha contra lo no visto, es un golpe directo con la realidad y a todos nos aterra lo desconocido.

El día de mi charla con Nat, tuve que tomarme tiempo antes de la práctica ya que todo Viktor tomó un significado diferente. Si bien no dije abiertamente nada, en mi interior empezó a revolotear una enorme colonia de mariposas maniáticas logrando que en lugar de sentirme ligero y feliz, me dieran ganas vomitar. Ya ni hablar cuando finalmente llegué al entrenamiento donde Viktor se reía a carcajada sonante a la vez que Nat casi me mataba por mi inusual torpeza, pero creo que en cierta parte no fue tan duro.

Hoy, para mi asombro, siento una abundante sensación de ligereza nada más al abrir los ojos. Una suave brisa, después del aguacero de ayer, flota por toda la vista que brinda el hermoso ventanal. Hay un intenso olor a pan danzando por la habitación, no lo sé…pueden ser, ¿hot cakes? Es entonces cuando giro a toda prisa a la fuente de tal belleza.

Sé, desde mi llegada, que el atractivo ruso duerme sin camisa pero tenerlo con un delicioso plato de waffles bañados en miel abundante y decorado con finas frutas picadas, es alucinante. Así que me quedo mudo los primeros 5 segundos.

-Buen día, Yuri- pronuncia mi nombre por silabas acompañadas de su sonrisa característica.

-Buen día- respondo un tanto anonadado aun- ¿qué tal tu noche?

Entrecierra los ojos hasta distinguir una fina franja del azul intenso.

-Bien, gracias- algo dubitativo por la formalidad de la conversación- pedí el desayuno para los dos-ensancha la sonrisa.

Sí, en este punto hago un gran esfuerzo por hablar coherente.

-¿A sí?- aunque no siempre va de la mano con inteligente.

-hujum, comes muy poco para todo lo que haces- me mira renegado- no creas que se me pasa de largo y no siempre voy a estar ahí para darte mis panes, a parte has estado muy distraído mientras patinas- entonces piensa que es debilidad.

Bueno, jamás me gustó nadie antes, así que no tengo idea de cómo manejar esto y peor aún tengo que verlo hacer la cosa más fascinante de mi existencia, el patinaje. Su estilo es fuerte, seguro, decidido pero a la par delicado y fino, es un maestro en la pista difícil de superar.

-¡Pero si me encantan tus panes!

-Sí, son buenos- sonríe- pero por más que quiera cuidarte también se me antojan…

-¿Cuidarme?-pregunto alzando la ceja.

-Bueno…sí ya sabes…-mira directo mis ojos con un aire un tanto intenso que provoca la lucha interna de mis mariposas-Vamos, solo ven y siéntate conmigo- da toquecitos a la silla de su derecha.

-Gracias- por relajar el ambiente- huelen deliciosos, pero debieron costar bastante- hay una grieta, una oportunidad perfecta y estoy decidido a aprovecharla- así que la cena la invito yo.

-¡Excelente!- dice casi atragantándose- hay un puesto de elotes volcánicos en la plaza o unos nachos, tengo gansas de unos desde hace rato pero esos están en el parque…

-¡Ey gruñón! Esa no es una cena de verdad- rio por lo bajo .

-Vamos a caminar y a comer de todo- ignora mi regaño- es un lugar hermoso por las noches, vi que hay unas fuentes danzantes que cambian de color y eso significa- imita el redoble de tambores golpeando suavemente sus dedos en la mesa- hay un montón de puestos para ver…y comprar.

-Está bien, Esta bien- cedo dispuesto a todo con tal de mantener ese júbilo.

-La vamos a pasar genial Yuri-piensa- llévate un cambio para después del entrenamiento y nos bañamos en las regaderas para irnos saliendo- un momento- dejamos nuestras mochilas en el casillero y listo- un momento, un momento, un momento, un momento.

-OKA-digo sin más… compartiré ducha con Viktor- no puedo con esto.

Muchos considerarían lo que hice un error de táctica, y bueno ahora estoy de acuerdo- ¡PERO ME ASUSTÉ!- al final quedamos irnos desde el hotel para evitarme un colapso antes de siquiera salir. He compartido baños con más personas, en mi casa es común con el negocio familiar, sin embargo son situaciones completamente diferentes.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gruñe Yurio mientras se tira sobre su almohada- si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué demonios decirle que no?

Otro posible error fue bajar tres pisos corriendo hasta la habitación de mis dos queridos amigos y contarles sin rodeos todo, incluida mi tontería.

-Yurio, Yuri cayo en pánico es totalmente comprensible- para un poco- tonto pero comprensible. No solo le gusta alguien, le gusta el rey de la pista actual-piensa- aparte debo admitir que es guapo.

-¿Eso qué?- rezonga-el león no es como lo pintan… bueno tal vez es peor- medita- pero con Yuri parece un gatito ¿no se dan cuenta?- sonríe con frustración- hasta yo que no soy romántico, veo que te traga con los ojos.

-Nosotros no trabajamos con él todo el tiempo- contraataca Phi- no podemos saberlo tan fácilmente- gatito…Viktor es un gatito…es un gatito conmigo.

Divago un poco entre tiernas imágenes de un Viktor en versión felina, un divertido y pequeño gato gris/plateado con enormes ojos azules.

-Ahora que lo dices- reflexiona Phi a mi izquierda- le regala panes.

-Sí, definitivamente es amor- comento risueño cunado vuelvo a la conversación, lo que causa la risa estruendosa de mi amigo.

-Bueno suena tonto- Yurio ríe un poco- pero se está reprimiendo, supongo que está en la misma situación que tu inocente cerdito.

-¡CIERTO!- el flash de una foto apresurada me cala en los ojos- tu Romeo necesita un empujón ¿puedo?- me muestra la imagen en su celular. La luz matutina delinea mi figura con un aire angelical y debajo, en la descripción se lee, Despertar con Yuri es divertido.

-¿Eso cómo ayuda?- trato de seguir la idea pero es imposible, no pienso como Phi.

-Viktor vera esta hermosa foto y querrá comprobarla ¿no crees?

-No me lo creo- se escucha Yurio por lo bajo. Incluso yo estoy pensando que es una idea divertida, incluso buena.

-Ahora en TU CITA- remarca- no seas tan miedoso y vayan a algún bar, a escuchar música, a bailar o lo que sea- enumera con sus dedos las opciones-si es como dice Yurio, esta noche puede ser decisiva.

-No es una cita…¿o sí?

-Sí, para ti- sentencia Phi con decisión.

El resto del día se fue volando. Los nervios se incrementaron pero estaba feliz, era una sensación agradable. Supongo que querer sorprender a alguien te da cierta emoción, como la primera vez que me presente a bailar. Casi puedo decir que es hermoso. Recorro en silencio el trayecto a la pista pensando en lo estúpidamente feliz que me hace algo que para el resto del mundo es indiferente. Seguramente no soy el único chico enamorado que camina distraído por la calle a la par de _Jessie_ , tan perdido en sus propios sentimientos, sumergiéndose en las profundas aguas del amor. Incapaz de reconocer cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando entro Nat me saluda con un gesto. Viktor ya está en la pista esperando por mí para empezar el calentamiento, nos miramos directo a los ojos y estoy seguro, por primera vez en mi vida, que es otra forma, tal vez más íntima y honesta, de comunicarnos. Un lenguaje no hablado, tan claro que llega al alma de forma más pura y sencilla que puedes encontrar.

No soy el único chico que camina distraído, tan ensimismado en sus sentimientos y sumergiéndose en las apasionadas aguas del amor, porque el otro está a mi lado. Seguimos así en un constante vaivén de caricias implícitas, nos dejamos llevar por la música que hace de mensajera entre nosotros. Quisiera decir a ciencia cierta lo que está sucediendo mas es tan irreal que no puedo expresarlo en palabras. Me riño internamente por desear que el entrenamiento termine, Nat me dio la oportunidad y solo puedo pensar en besar los hermosos labios de Viktor. Soy un mal agradecido definitivamente.

El regreso fue apresurado. En lugar de caminar una carrera se desato en las tranquilas calles de la ciudad. Ambos estábamos en un ambiente apresurado, es extraño decirlo, queríamos comenzar ya con lo que fuera que pudiera pasar. Nos arreglamos casi al mismo tiempo, él con una camisa negra que hace justicia a su ejercitado torso y unos pantalones grises que dejaban ver el largo de sus piernas; yo, con una sudadera azul ligera y pantalones negros, también me quito los lentes y peino mi cabello hacia atrás. Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo para mostrarme un mensaje.

+Suerte cerdito

Ser extremo no es lo mío,

pero hoy tengo ganas de algo peligroso.


	7. Jazz

_Hey! qué tal? espero tengan buen día_

 _Sigo atrasada y de verdad me disculpo por ello :)_

 _Disfruten del capitulo!_

 **Jazz**

Uno a uno pasan los puestos, desde que dejamos el hotel tiene la mente en la comida. En su lugar juegos de miradas se intercambian y dobles intenciones se disfrazan de inocentes. No tengo idea de cuánto más podré mantener al margen el insistente que sube de pies a cabeza cada que sonríe. Y es que sería simple si no fuera una sonrisa que anhelara tanto ver, cargada de confianza y un extraño toque hogareño que derrite mis entrañas, si hay algo en este mundo que debería tener medida es precisamente ella. Hago comentarios ingeniosos como puedo, pues me cuesta un barbaridad distinguir mis propias palabras de la grave voz del ruso que, similar a la miel, recorre mi piel. Recuerdo cada mañana que despertamos en la misma habitación, su inusual cabello plateado despeinado, la mirada perezosa sobre el intenso azul y al innegable físico bien cuidado cubierto por las finas sabanas. Ver cada mañana esa imagen ha sido un deleite único que sin duda alguna estará en mi corazón toda la vida.

-¿Yuri?- distingo sus largo dedo pasar frente mi cara.

-Lo siento, tenía la cabeza…- detengo el ensueño para poder concentrarme- ignóralo, ¿qué decías?

-Te contaba la vez que Makkachin entró a la pista de patinaje en pleno entrenamiento por mi culpa. Era solo un cachorro cuando decidí que debía conocer mi mundo- sé que realmente quiere a su perro- Yakov casi me mata por llevarlo pero valió la pena.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre- lo empujo vacilón con los hombros- yo también tenía un perrito, se llamaba Vicchan. Era un excelente perro, solía…poner las canciones que me gustaría interpretar y las escuchábamos juntos, siempre se quedaba dormido con la cabeza en mi pansa.

-Se nota que fue amado, Yuri y es bueno recordar los buenos momentos- sus palabras están llenas de ternura y consuelo cuando la pronuncia- lo hiciste feliz.

Es extraño como una presencia puede marcar tanto, recordar a Vicchan aun genera un pinchazo en mi pecho, quisiera tenerlo conmigo.

-Me gustaría conocerlo- agrego sonriendo.

-¿Makkachin?- asiento- seguro, le agradan las personas como tu.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Sí. Buenos, humildes, divertidos- siento calor en las mejillas- dulces, tiernos, honestos- su expresión se suaviza y su mirada se torna melosa- aparentemente inocentes- me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado.4

Espero en silencio que continúe y reconozco en mi interior una gran felicidad. Solo él puede generar esos cambios. Debería decir algo, de camino acá no me paraba la boca y justo ahora me quedo mudo. El deseo se hace presente nuevamente- si es que en algún momento se escondió- y golpea fuerte para salir.

-Y mi favorita- acerca su rostro hacia el mío ignorando por completo a los curiosos- pero esta es especial y solo hay un camino para saberla.

Estamos tan cerca que por un momento respiramos el mismo aire. Su respiración está un poco entrecortada cuando decido cortar el espacio que nos separa. Sus labios me reciben en un abrazo ansioso revelando la propia necesidad. Las mariposas escandalosas en mi estómago arman una guerra de bandos entre las que están un tanto tímidas y las que van por todo, ignoro quien gana o una posible alianza porque sigo besando a Viktor. Refunfuño en honor a las caídas cuando se aparta tratando en vano de seguir.

-Espera Yuri- apoya sus manos en mis hombros, no me aparta pero tampoco me acerca- hay muchas personas aquí- no hace falta comprobarlo, estamos literalmente a en el centro de todos los puestecitos- ven, vamos a un lugar más privado.

Esta vez un suelta mi mano mientras avanzamos, pasamos las fuentes danzantes pero ni de cerca son tan hermosas como la vista que tengo. La idea de privado de Viktor se resume a simplemente no gente. El ajetreado punto de puestos fue sustituido un lugar tranquilo, iluminado apenas por unos cuantos faros y el silencio interrumpido gracias a algunos coches. En perspectiva puede no ser el sitio más seguro y hasta carece de encanto, pero me quedaría aquí incluso bajo la fuerte lluvia. Reconozco solo al girarse la misma postura que detecte hace un rato, esa que acelera mis latidos y calienta el aire.

-Supongo que al final no tenías hambre- digo recordando el plan inicial.

-Los nachos pueden esperar- se detiene justo antes de volver a besarme- a demás ¿Quién dice que no estoy hambriento?

Bajo la tenue luz la silueta de Viktor se desdibuja hasta formar parte del entorno, aquí la casi oscuridad guardara nuestro encuentro y el ligero viento llevara nuestra pasión a todo el mundo. Echo la cabeza atrás, mis piernas tiemplan una vez que comienza su descenso esperando con ansias el choque. Llevo mis manos al cuello de su camisa y tiro con toda la gentileza posible para acabar con la tortura. Burbujas…estoy en una burbuja que no para de subir. Sus manos son agiles y fuertes en mi espalda. Caricias calientes a muerte, haría cualquier cosa por que jamás se fueran, aunque estoy seguro que me acompañaran por siempre. Quiero ser reciproco, me siento bondadoso hoy. Pego mi cadera a la suya subiendo peligrosamente la temperatura. Dejo a mis dedos curioso subir por debajo de su ropa y me permito morder un poco. Viktor me responde profundizando más en mi boca, humilla cualquier intento de beso que di en el pasado. Nada se parce a esto. Nada me exigió tanto. Fluimos en increíble armonía, igual a una canción de jazz nos fundimos en el otro, como si las caricias no solo tocaran piel. Paso de largo en el tiempo, tampoco le importa. Extiende su alcance al cuello, bajando primero por la mandíbula. Desconozco el sonido que brota de mi garganta. Maldigo su teléfono cuando suena. Lo ignora las primeras cuatro veces, a la quinta llamada decide atender.

-¿Diga?- su mirada se posa en la mía. Todo tinte de sensualidad desaparece- ¿en qué hospital?- se me hela la sangre- voy para allá.

Besa mi frente rápidamente en disculpa y sujeta mi mano cuando empieza caminar.

-Yakov tuvo un ataque- después de tantos años sé lo mucho que lo estima- está en el hospital ahora- se adelanta a cualquier pregunta- Chris lo encontró y esta con él, Yurio va en camino.

-¿No les han dicho nada?-casi vamos corriendo.

-No, aún- no tarda en encontrar taxi libre- Yuri te dejaré en el hotel.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- respondo atónito- no podré estar tranquilo, prefiero ir y apoyar en lo que sea.

-Lo sé y lo siento- aprieta mi mano- pero preferiría que de momento no vieras algunas cosas. Por favor-Acepto, sin entender a qué se refiere totalmente, con la condición de llamar o mandar mensaje con actualizaciones. 

Doy vueltas en la habitación la primera hora y cansado me tumbo en la cama. Son las 12:30pm pero el sueño parece no existir en mi cuerpo. Tampoco he hablado con nadie, contrario a lo que pensaba, desde la llegada. Imagino que Yurio y Phi estaban juntos cuando pasó así que los dos deben estar en el hospital. Enciendo la televisión en busca de un poco de distracción en lo que llega el primer informe. Parece que el festival del café empieza la siguiente semana, nunca supe de algo así en mi ciudad, las actividades son variadas todas en alusión a la bebida. La que encuentro más extraña es la guerra final. La verdad, ver a un montón de personas peleando con pistolas de agua llenas de café no es precisamente brillante, aun así tiene cierto atractivo. Alrededor de las 2 me quedo plácidamente dormido escuchan las chillonas voces de un programa de mujeres embrazadas.

Curiosamente tuve un sueño placentero, pese a lo que paso no despegue el ojo desde que lo cerré y para iniciar el día fuera lucia estupendo. Me quedo viendo por la ventana un rato y reviso los mensajes. Tengo 3.

 _+Ey yuri, está estable_

 _+fue un micro infarto, y no saldrá en una semana…te cuento los detalles cuando te vea._

 _+te quiero 9.9_

La cama se mueve a mi espalda. Veo sus brazos antes de ajustarme contra su pecho. Así que me giro a duras penas.

-¿Durmió cómodo el talentoso patinador ruso?- finjo tono acusador.

-Claro que sí increíble y brillante Katsuki- puede ser más atrevido de lo que pensé para meterse en mi cama…no molesta, sino, sorprende lo natural que resulta para el cuerpo- llegué hace dos horas- después de anoche somos ¿novios?- en la tele había infomerciales- sería un error preguntarle pero es que ninguno dijo nada y ahora duerme en mi cama- me gustan, son entretenidos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- aparte lo que realmente importa es que debo apoyarlo.

-Algo preocupado, pero feliz- se recuesta en la almohada- feliz gracias a ti- pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla- es un hueso duro de roer, saldrá bien de esta. Sí me asusté y odio los hospitales, son lugares tristes.

-Ya verás que sí- _te quiero 9.9_ \- yo también

-¿Odias los hospitales?

-También te quiero- se siente bien decirlo- cuenta conmigo- sus grandes ojos se abren de par y un bonito brillo figura en su rostro.

Al día vemos un montón de rostros...

Solo reconozco el suyo


End file.
